A Hero's Worth
by Livelikeyouweredyin
Summary: "The loss of lives, of heroes, of the hero of Olympus. It was the lasting memory of when the Gods failed in battle." Going to be a lot better than it sounds, please just give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n- ok so this is my second story so far and I hope it only gets better as we go and I hope you guys enjoy it. I saw a lot of stories going around that seemed popular, and like good ideas so then I got to thinking what if I combine them all to get one epic story, well at least that's how I hope it turns out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This starts with the final battle against Gaea and the Giants in the HOO series.**

**Outside(no one) pov**

Metal on metal. Weapon to weapon. Gods to Giants. Demigods, bloodshed, decisions, and death. One battle. Supposedly the final battle of the war. War, the merciless, the gruesome, the cost and act to finding peace.

The air, dense, fogged, and blackened by the scene burning around the city. Red-hot flames licked the sides of buildings, the plants and even the inert bodies sprawled across the battlegrounds.

Hearing bombarded by various, shouts and howls of pain.

This scene started it all. Well maybe not started. Relate it to the action of falling dominoes. Before there can be action, there are plans made as all the pieces are put into place. That had already been completed. This battle was simply the first domino, the domino that is always mistaken for the start of the chain reaction, which is really the planning. Some would say this battle is the climax, the turning point. That leaves only one concern; for good or worse?

Lets fast-forward now, about 45 years.

The once beautiful city (Athens or Rome, wherever the hoo battle is supposed to end) lay in ruins. Once strong, solid buildings, now, nothing more than dust in the wind. New life grows; it takes over the city as vines creep farther every day. They snake around whatever is left of the streets, once long ago crowded by people, even more recently crowded with the act of war. Beneath the vines lay the bones of the warriors, the heroes of both sides 'good' and 'bad.'

The city had remained vacant for years; mortals were terrified to go there as they began to form myths just like that of the Bermuda triangle. Mortals who dared enter the city had immediately returned to their home, claiming to have seen the remains of a great battle. However, the stubborn nature of the human prevents them from believing this, that such a large battle could have gone completely unnoticed. Instead of facing the truth of the battle, they formed reasons, theories, to explain the weather events that had occurred at the time of the war, starting at the event of Zeus' lost thunderbolt.

The gods and demigods had other reasons. The depression it brought, of so many losses. The loss of lives, of heroes, of the hero of Olympus. It was the lasting memory of when the Gods failed in battle.

Within this city, a cool crisp wind blows sharply against its surroundings. It pushes the withered leaves along the ground and causes the bare trees to sway. Clouds so grey, they could almost be black filled every corner of the sky. In the cities' center stand two cloaked figures standing face to face, twenty feet apart. The figure to the left wore an onyx black cloak, an ethereal aura surrounded him, and it presented power, fear, and dominance. The other figure, hidden beneath a cloak of crimson, as if it was dipped in a river of blood and the edges singed from the power of his opponent.

Hatred burned off the both of them as they stared each other down waiting for the other to move. In almost perfect synchronization, they both removed their hoods. Beneath the crimson cloak stood a man of his early forties, he had fairly short black hair and eyes of blood that seemed to radiate his boiling hatred towards his opponent. Across from him stood a young man, no older than nineteen. Unruly, raven black hair fell over his face, just barely covering his eyes. His eyes a sea green so radiant they almost seemed as poison, fury evident, and thirst for revenge evident in his eyes. Behind the fury, there was pain, pain that pushed him forward making the first move. His move for revenge.

**a/n- btw my first chapters are always short and they get longer as I go. So let me know what you think please and if I get enough reviews, I will continue. I have given you the beginning and the end so the next chapter will be back to the beginning at the end of the Heroes of Olympus and I will fill in the middle. **

**So I know not much happened but it's really just a big set up for this idea that I got from various other ideas. If you want the action of the next chapter all you have to do is push the magic review button an let me know ;)**


	2. The Release

**a/n-ok 3 for the first chapter isn't terrible, hopefully we can get more. Anyway this chapter will pick up with the first half of the intro…**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

_Metal on metal. Weapon to weapon. Gods to Giants. Demigods, bloodshed, decisions, and death. One battle. Supposedly the final battle of the war. War, the merciless, the gruesome, the cost and act to finding peace. _

_The air, dense, fogged, and blackened by the scene burning around the city. Red-hot flames licked the sides of buildings, the plants and even the inert bodies sprawled across the battlegrounds. _

_Hearing bombarded by various, shouts and howls of pain. _

Giants were everywhere, by this time Gaea had managed to have an army of seven giants along with hundreds of minor monsters like hellhounds. The giants were Eurymedon who was known to be king of the giants, Porphyrion one of the strongest giants who had been before killed by Zeus and Heracles, Agrios who had been clubbed to death by his nieces the Moirai also known as the fates using clubs of bronze, Pallas who in his pas was beaten by Athena, Mimas had once been defeated by Hephaestus, Pelorus who had been slain by Ares, and Thoon who had also been clubbed to death by the Moirai with clubs of bronze.

Once again, as if the past has simply repeated itself, Jupiter and Jason fought together against Porphrion. Annabeth fought with her mother against Pallas. Hephaestus fought alongside his son, Leo, against Mimas. Frank and Mars fought Pelorus. Piper fought alongside Hazel, Aphrodite, and Pluto all against Thoon and Agrios. Finally, Poseidon helped Perseus against Eurymedon. The remaining Olympians jumped in wherever they could to help. The minor beasts attacked as distractions only making it more difficult for the gods and their children.

Only there was one thing missing, something the gods and their children were too distracted to notice.

The battle had only been going on for 20 minutes and the gods were losing. Something was powering the giants, giving them powers over elements, and strength they shouldn't have. The Olympians where pushed back to the point when it seemed that there was no hope. And even worse, as the battle raged on the Olympians grew tired, weak but the giants only grew stronger.

Athena was the first to fall. It was a hit from behind as she was fending off a group of basilisks. One hit from the giant's club sent her flying across the battlefield. Annabeth yelled something towards her mother while starting to fight more violently, anger fueling her every move. Hermes and Artemis steped in for Athena while Apollo raced over to heal her.

Think of one of those movies where a great battle goes on in the distance then all goes silent and changes to slow motion. On the screen, you see the pain in Athena's eyes as she lands on the ground, gold inchor (**donno how to spell it, but the gods blood**) falls from her arm and head. Then the camera shifts to focus on Apollo as he notices what happened and begins to step into action it shows Athena alone on the ground as she holds her head and looks around, the camera follows her gaze to see all the other gods injured, just as bad as her if not, worse. Overall, all the demigods and gods are badly injured in one way or another.

She realized that for the first time, she had no plan. They had no idea what the giants were capable of. There was so many in Gaea's army. The gods, the Olympians, their children… none of them stood a chance. Athena right there saw the possibilities, she saw the outcome if they continued to fight like this. The numbers popped in her head showing her that at this state their chances of winning were a slim 20 percent.

A strange feeling washed over her as if someone was standing right behind her. It sent a chill down her spine and when she looked back, she saw, nothing. A voice in her head started telling her that maybe there is a chance as she had an idea. She turned noticing Apollo next to her asking her something that she couldn't make out before all went black.

Apollo crouched beside Athena trying to wake her up and heal her. He tried everything but nothing worked, her wounds did not heal, and she did not wake up. It was then that she disappeared from the spot in a flow of gold dust. Apollo's first terrifying thought was that she had gone to Tartarus. He, just like Athena, finally looked around opening his eyes to see the condition that they were really in; Poseidon lay passed out twenty feet from where his son still fights, Annabeth, Piper, Aphrodite, Hermes and Mars were all in similar positions as well.

The gods side was holding on by a thread.

As if it was a cue, behind all the chaos, three figures appeared in a puff of smoke. The three old women looked Apollo straight in the eye as if knowing that he understood the state of the situation. A chill ran down his back as he looked to where Athena once laid, anger surged through him for a moment. He never really got along with Athena because she always acted as a know-it-all, but he was furious that the fates would do such a thing.

Looking back at them, he noticed the look of pity (?) on their faces. The next thing they did shocked Apollo more than he thought possible. They pulled out a string, even from such a distance Apollo could feel the power radiating off the little sea green string. Fear raced through him as he quickly glanced toward Poseidon and Percy. The sisters for a moment followed his gaze before locking back to Apollo's eyes. He was prepared for the worst but the part that shocked him most came next as the sisters held the string high while the one put away the scissors and instead pulled out a small golden jar no bigger than a water bottle. Together they placed the tread inside and capped it. Simultaneously the sisters raised each of their left hands, and before them, a portal appeared. As this happened the wind picked up and Apollo knew, it was not by Zeus' command. He could just barely see an ocean on the other side of the portal. With each sister having a hand on the jar, they threw it while it still contained the uncut sea green string. The last thing Apollo saw before the portal closed was the gold jar floating aimlessly through the ocean on the other side.

As the portal vanished, the fates shook their heads in dismay and pity before vanishing in the same way they appeared.

**a/n- well thanks for reading, and it will get better don't worry this is still just the beginning remember… so don't forget to **_**REVIEW**_** , its important! It lets me know that there are real people with minds reading this story. It also tells me how long to make the chapters and the update time. AND SPREAD THE WORD! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**IT'S THE CYCLE OF FANFICTION**

**Read review update read Review (**that one is your job**) update read (**your enjoyment**) review(**look there's your job again**)**

**So I hope I taught y'all a lesson… **_**REVIEW**_


End file.
